


Three of a Kind

by shipping_slut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_slut/pseuds/shipping_slut
Summary: If Michonne had never expected to wake up in bed between her husband and his best friend, she'd certainly never expected an encore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I haven't written in forever, much less smut. I'm rusty and insecure but welp...here she blows. Sidenote: I kinda imagine this taking place after my one-shot 'Speaking From Experience' although it stands alone just fine and dandy.

Michonne never would’ve believed it if she hadn’t woken up and been greeted with the evidence. Her clothes were still strewn across the floor around the bed, but it wasn’t just Michonne’s clothes. Rick’s were also there. His trusty cowboy boots had been kicked off in haste, his belt was still dangling off her nightstand. The shirt that he’d unbuttoned with intoxicated fingers was there too, right next to another shirt, a shirt Michonne had never thought she’d see in their bedroom floor. She knew exactly who always wore that tight black tee, the same person that owned the combat boots next to Rick’s.

Shane Walsh.

The memories of the night before flooded her brain – the alcohol, the intertwined bodies, the images of Shane’s lips wrapped around her husband. Carl and Judith were still at their grandparents and the mojitos Michonne had indulged in the night before obviously hadn’t been her only indulgence, nor had she been the only one to give into her urges.

With a few blinks, Michonne opened her eyes, still adjusting to the sunlight, when they landed on one of the sleeping men next to her, the man that wasn’t her husband, but his best friend instead. Shane…again. And if there were any doubts at all that maybe her memory was playing tricks on her, it was all squashed when her gaze traveled the length of his body, a body that was just starting to stir as well, and found him completely naked except for the sheet that just barely covered that sizeable bulge. 

Was it terrible that she didn’t immediately look away? When Shane started to stretch his arms, shaking off sleep, Michonne continued to take notice of his muscles, his defined chest, even his abs. When her eyes traveled even lower than that, Michonne shook her head, afraid that when Shane’s brown eyes opened they’d catch her staring. Still, she managed to steal one last look at his plump lips, the same ones that had started the previous night around Rick and had ended it buried between her thighs. 

The last night was a hazy, alcohol-induced blur but Michonne remembered enough of it. She’d never considered Shane a bad-looking man but she’d never really given him a second glance either, Rick was enough for her, plenty. But considering Shane’s mouth had been responsible for getting both her and Rick off, did it really matter if she were caught checking out his goods now?

The answer was no, but still, Michonne looked towards Rick, the man whose body she was nestled against –the body she’d clung tightly too after passing out, letting him know where her loyalties were even if they had been all in it together. The few spare inches of space left in their bed was placed between her and Shane, as to where Rick’s warm shoulder was pressed snuggly next to hers.

“Mornin’.”

It wasn’t the greeting she’d expected. Michonne had expected Rick to still be fast asleep but instead he was staring at her with those soft blue eyes, a knowing grin tugging on his lips.

“Morning,” she answered, rubbing a reassuring hand over his abdomen.

Michonne wasn’t sure what to say, never in their relationship had she been at a loss for words but waking up between two men changed things. And she seemed to be the only one struggling. Rick was relaxed, his arm lazily stroking her skin, and Shane was happy to make his presence known, seemingly uncaring that it was the oddest situation the three of them had ever been in together.

“Did last night really happen?” Shane asked as he moved around next to her, making no effort at all to pull that sheet up – the sheet that was just barely hiding his morning wood.

“It did,” Rick answered.

Finally, Michonne decided to just say screw it. If the boys could be casual about it, so could she. Her shit was always together, more so than the two of them put together, and she wasn’t about to change that now.

“Tell me how again,” Michonne asked, matching her carefree tone to theirs…and meaning it.

“You,” Shane told her, giving a loud laugh as a big hand came to run through his thick hair. “You started it. You don’t remember?”

She remembered parts, of course. Michonne could recall finally getting the nerve to say the one and only thing she’d never told Rick, that a small part of her was desperate to know more details of the story he’d entrusted with her, her and no one else. Not even Lori had known that her ex-husband had once upon a time had his dick in Shane’s mouth but Rick had been up front with Michonne since the beginning. It had always pleased her to know Rick trusted her with their tiny little secret, and that really was all it was -- a thing that had happened once upon a time, nothing worthy of worry.

And maybe she hadn’t worried about their past, but she had always been curious. How had it started? Had Rick enjoyed it, had Shane? What did her husband’s face look like when his best friend’s lips were wrapped around his cock? And now, thanks to those mojitos, Michonne knew most of the answers. Hell, she had answers to questions she’d never even asked before. Like how Shane’s mouth felt against her own skin, just how easily he really could put his money where his mouth was and push her over the edge just as quickly as her husband did.

“Is this the part where you kick me out?” Shane asked, pulling Michonne away from the memories of his brown eyes looking up from between her legs.

“No,” Rick told him. “Unless you want him to go.”

Michonne knew the question was directed at her, she just wasn’t sure how to answer. Rick was being so casual about it all – a little too casual. While her eyes did another quick scan of Shane’s fit frame, almost begging that sheet to fall down, she felt Rick’s hand give her stomach a slow, soft, rub, one that she knew he always used to wake her body up. It was if he was coaxing her back into the arousal she’d felt the night before as she’d watched the two of them together, like Rick was telling her it was okay if her body craved another round.

And if she were being honest with herself – it did.

“Well, what do you think?” Rick asked, rolling over on his side to place a kiss on her shoulder, right in front of Shane. “Should he stay a little longer?”

The moment Rick asked, Michonne felt his tongue swipe her collarbone, intentionally starting that fire in her belly. And damn if it didn’t work. Before she answered, Michonne ran her fingers reassuringly through Rick’s curls, showing him the love she felt for him, even if she was currently, also, feeling lust for the other man beside her.

A man that Rick seemed to want her to want.

With her hand still buried in Rick’s hair and his lips busying working over her neck, Michonne glanced towards Shane, watching how his eyes followed Rick’s motions, just waiting for another invitation. An invitation to what, Michonne wasn’t sure. Would he taste her again, would she taste him? Would Rick continue to egg them on, what he was seemingly doing now – pulling the sheet down and exposing her breasts, all under the watchful eyes of his best friend.

“Well?” Shane asked, his deep voice barely more than a whisper.

Rick’s permission had been granted and now he was simply waiting on Michonne’s.

She took a moment to really look at her husband’s friend, the only person that might’ve loved Rick just as much as she did, also the person that Rick loved most in the world other than her and his kids. Michonne knew their bond was something unique, a closeness that most men weren’t capable of sharing with a member of the same sex, not really. She’d watched the two tightly embrace each other, openly show affection, now she’d even watched Shane happily swallow Rick’s load.

And the thought turned her on now just as much as it had when she’d been watching it. Shane Walsh was a lot of things – cocky, loud, obnoxious, but he loved Rick Grimes. He loved Rick so much that even though his dick was already straining under that sheet, Shane waited patiently to be welcomed into the mix, a typically pushy man suddenly turned submissive, all for Rick’s sake.

It was enough to make Michonne’s decision clear, even if Rick’s eager hands hadn’t been doing the job. 

“Stay,” Michonne got out, but just barely.

The word seemed to have stroked something inside of Rick too, sending one of his hands straight to her nipple, giving it a light flick with his fingertip. Michonne might have felt Rick’s hungry reaction, but she watched Shane’s, that shit-eating grin make itself at home on his face, a face that told her he was happy to lean into her as well.

As soon as Shane rolled over, his lips finding her neck, Rick’s did too and Michonne had never experienced anything quite like it – having two men devour her flesh at once. Wet kisses, tongues flicking, stubble rubbing her raw, there was nothing like having two mouths hungry for her, showing their appreciation. Rick’s kisses were slow but wet, a style that Shane mimicked on the other side of her neck, both of them finding her pulse and flicking their tongues, turning her into a writhing mess.

Rick was the first one to make a trail south, kissing his way down her body, a body that belonged to him.

But Shane was right behind Rick, quickly finding the confidence that Michonne was used to seeing from him. In fact, it was Shane that found her nipple first, giving it a brush from his lips that was so soft Michonne almost thought she’d imagined it. But the goosebumps that painted her flesh told her otherwise, that Shane Walsh’s mouth really was gently teasing her nipple, giving it pecks so gentle that Michonne couldn’t help it when her other hand went to his head too, running her fingers through his hair as well, silently begging him to continue.

Michonne didn’t have to beg.

The relief came from the other man working her body, Rick’s mouth finding her other breast, finding her other hard bud and sucking it between his lips, forcing Michonne to grip them tighter.  
The sensation of having two men on her chest at once was almost overwhelming and painful, Michonne’s body never seemed to get a break from the pleasure. At one point, she had both of them on her nipples, sucking and biting, Shane’s teeth grazing a little harder than Rick’s, not that she minded. Michonne wanted his teeth, she wanted more of the pressure growing between her legs, she wanted it all, especially the erection that was pressed firmly against her leg.

Actually, erections.

Rick was just hard as his friend, both of their dicks pressed against her, their moans vibrating on her sensitive flesh. 

Michonne had felt Rick worship her body many times, but something about having the pair of them aching for her, moaning at the taste of her flesh was almost enough to do her in. It was automatic when she kicked what little of the sheet was still left covering them, her legs beginning to part, frustrated for attention on more than just her chest. Not that they weren’t doing a hell of a job together. Rick and Shane were officially partners in every sense of the word as far as Michonne was concerned, so in sync that it was almost scary.

When Rick flicked his tongue, so did Shane. When Shane bit her nipple just hard enough to make her moans echo off the walls, Rick was right there, doing it to the other one. Michonne’s writhed under them both, her hips rising off the bed each time they suckled and groaned, squeezing her eyes shut so she could focus on the sensation of having two wet mouths working her at once.

Surprisingly, it was Shane that made a move first.

Michonne had expected him to seek Rick’s permission before doing anything else to her, but technically, Rick’s permission had been granted already. 

She opened her eyes just in time to watch Shane’s hand travel down, felt a shiver rush all the way down to her toes when his palm landed on her thigh. It was enough to make her whimper – desperate for someone to ease the ache between her legs. As his hands patiently stroked her sticky flesh, Michonne watched Rick watching, his attention finally taken off her chest and on Shane instead.

And damn if Shane didn’t know what he was doing.

Michonne had known he was capable of many things – fixing the AC, shooting any target that came his way, getting her husband to cum just as fast as she could, but it appeared all his talk about his skills in the sheets were true too. 

Shane traced his fingers over her skin, making her thighs tighten and shake, begging him to go towards her center. When Rick set his sights on her face instead of Shane’s, Michonne made no efforts to hide her pleasure as Shane’s fingers inched closer to their goal, moaning freely under Rick’s watchful gaze. As Shane traced down her slick lips, Michonne knew her legs were trembling, slowly spreading wider, antsy for his thick fingers.

Rick’s eyes were stuck to her like glue, lost in the image of his wife twisting and moaning for his best friend.

“Shane..”

Michonne moaned the name while she met Rick’s gaze, knowing her face was crinkled in pleasure, needy for another man’s touch.

And the word served its purpose. Shane’s finger finally stroked down her sticky slit, as slow and patient as ever. When Michonne whimpered, Shane did it again, just as gentle, a tickle that made her clit throb and her walls clench. Michonne was covered in the scent of them, and she wanted both of them, she knew that being filled with both would be the only thing to satisfy her.

Reading her mind, Shane finally dipped his finger between her lips, looking up to watch her react. 

With both men watching her, Michonne made no bones about being shy. She had two beautiful men begging for her reactions and she gladly gave it to them. When Shane’s fingertip grazed her clit Michonne allowed her hips to thrust off the bed, biting down on her lip. He used her own juices to coat that sweet spot, driving her crazy as his hand flicked and circled around it, her thighs shuddering.

“Please,” Michonne begged, looking at Rick, pleading for release.

Her request was greeted with a smirk, Rick’s hand suddenly joining Shane’s, Michonne surprised when both men worked her pussy at the same time. Rick slide a slender digit inside of her walls while Shane worked her clit, their rhythm matching, painfully slow. Shane teased her clit in patient, steady circles. Just like Rick’s fingers dipped into her with ease.

Michonne caught herself grinding against their hands, no longer holding anything back.

When Shane hit that sweet pace, she rewarded him with a moan, and the same went for Rick. As soon as Rick flicked that spot that had her hands clawing at the sheets, Michonne whimpered, rocking her hips along with his strokes.

But it wasn’t until Shane’s fingers joined Rick’s that Michonne truly felt her body lose itself to pleasure.

Finally, both men had their digits inside her pussy, thrusting together, the wet sounds filling the room. And it wasn’t that Michonne was really stretched to the brink, but the idea that she was, being stuffed with two men at once, that forced her back to arc and her moans to flow freely. She was wet enough for both of them to ease into her, their fingers working together to get her there.

She knew she was pitiful sight. Flat on her back, legs spread eagle to make room for both of her lovers, but Michonne had no shameful bone left in her body.

If Rick wanted to watch her get off from his best friend, Michonne would gladly do it. 

Shane and Rick’s fingers were making a wet, sticky mess between her thighs and Michonne lost herself in the sounds, their moans mixed with hers, her slick folds being stretched as Shane and Rick watched on. She clamped her eyes shut again and imagined it wasn’t just their hands filling her, but something else instead, both of their cocks truly her stretching her, working together to push her over the edge. 

Maybe it was the flutter of her walls that did. That precursor to the real explosion, the pressure in her belly moving south quickly. Michonne was right on the brink, rolling her hips with their efforts, tightening every muscle in her body to focus in on the pleasure. 

Whatever it was, the second she felt like she couldn’t take it anymore…panting against the pillows, they both stopped. It was the cruelest thing Michonne had ever felt, made even more amazing by the fact that not just one man was testing her, but two, Shane and Rick working together in her agony.

“Rick, please.” Michonne whimpered, knowing he loved her enough to put her out of her misery. 

“Please, what?” He questioned, that head tilting ever so slightly.

Michonne was at a loss for words. Rick knew what she wanted. Even if Michonne couldn’t find it in herself to say it out loud, Rick could read her mind, he knew that his wife was desperate to feel his best friend’s thick cock filling her up until she became paralyzed from the pleasure.

But Rick didn’t let her off the hook. He might have given them his approval, but he wasn’t going to make it easy – not now.

Instead he pulled his fingers from between her thighs, all under Michonne’s careful stare, her thighs still shaking from how close she’d gotten to release, and held them in front of Shane’s mouth.

Her mouth actually fell open when Shane did it – opened his lips to Rick’s fingers and tasting her flavor from the other man’s hands, moaning at what Rick offered. Shane had no qualms about sucking Rick’s finger’s clean, his plump lips savoring her husband’s digits, all in the effort to taste her. Just the sight made Michonne’s stomach flutter, watching the two men in her life be close with each other.

And she’s expected it to end there. Shane might’ve blown Rick a time or two in their day, but Rick had never mentioned returning the favor, or ever coming close to Shane. 

But to Michonne’s surprise, once Rick was sucked clean of her fluids, he freed his hand from Shane’s mouth and replaced it with his own lips, their mouths meeting in front of her on a shared moan.

Maybe she had watched Shane take Rick into his mouth the night before, but this was different. They were sober, and never before had Michonne expected their lips to meet, for their tongues to intertwine as they shared her flavor, her hands seeking out both of them, telling them the sight in front of her was almost as good as having both of them inside of her. 

“Babe…” Michonne whispered, trying to get Rick’s attention. 

That was all it took for Rick to pull away. For his mouth to find hers instead, Michonne tasting herself on his lips. 

Still, she was aching. Michonne loved Rick, loved the way his tongue demanded entrance into her mouth, loved the way her flavor seemed to ignite enough passion in him to make him kiss a man he’d known all of his life. But she’d be a liar if she claimed her mind also wasn’t elsewhere – like the ache between her own legs and the way she wanted that fire quenched.

“Go ahead,” Rick urged, pulling away long enough to say the words, placing kisses down her arms. “Please.”

Michonne didn’t have to ask what he meant.

Just like him and Shane were in tune, so were they. Rick knew what she wanted, hell, he’d probably known before she did.

Never before had Michonne sought Rick’s approval, it wasn’t how they worked. But this, this thing she wanted, this person…it was more important than ever to know Rick was on board. He was more than on board, though.

“Give him a test run,” Rick laughed, pulling Michonne up as Shane was the one to settle on to his back. “You want to.”

Michonne didn’t ask with her words, she didn’t ask if Rick was sure. Instead she did it with her eyes and her hands, rubbing a loving hand down her husband’s face.

“I want what you want,” Rick assured her, and Michonne believed it.

She also couldn’t criticize Shane in that moment either. Typically, he was loud, demanding, but he allowed them their private moment of understanding. She’d never witnessed him shrink, but for Rick’s comfort, he did. Shane waited his turn quietly, even if an eager hand did stroke down his own cock, reading for what was to come.

And it was about to come, Michonne couldn’t deny it any longer.

Already she’d watched his thick flesh with eager eyes, paying it a little more attention than she’d ever imagined she could. The idea of him had always been so off limits in her mind that she’d never even considered it, but now Rick was granting her this wish she hadn’t been aware of, and when she nestled herself on to Shane’s waist, it felt like giving into to her most guilty of pleasures.

“C’mon girl,” Shane urged, feeling her pussy sitting atop his cock. 

When his hand gave her ass a slap, Michonne felt her hips buck, a shot of electricity radiating to her core.

It wasn’t until she looked next to her, back to Rick, that she finally lifted her body, grasping Shane’s thick cock, that she slide herself down. She wanted Rick to see that moment, the very second that the man he loved most in the world was inside of the woman he loved most.

And God, had it been worth the wait.

Shane’s body was built so differently from Rick’s. Where Shane’s waist was thick, Rick’s was lean. Shane’s hair a dark brown, to Rick’s lighter shade, Shane’s eyes a dark well of pleasure to Rick’s steely blue.

And having her walls filled with him was different too. Michonne was barely aware of Rick getting off the bed at first, she was focused instead on the man under her. Shane was thick, filling her soaked pussy to its breaking point, and yet he refused to move.

This was on her, she realized.

She grinded her hips, groaning the second she felt his balls meet her ass.

Shane Walsh was as deep inside of her as he could possibly go and never would Michonne have thought the moment possible, nor had she ever wanted it. But it was there, and there she was, grinding down on him as his hand held her hips in place, both lost in the ecstasy of each other. She was slick, soaked, really – rolling her hips with as much effort as she could muster. For every rock, Michonne felt Shane’s cock throb inside of her, his greedy nails digging into her flesh.

It wasn’t until she felt Rick moving around behind her that Michonne snapped out of it, aware of the man that had rejoined them, his hands on her shoulders, down her sides, over her hips. All the while, Shane continued to thrust up and into her, sending waves of pleasure crashing into her so frequently that Michonne couldn’t barely think straight.

She was almost unaware of the squirt of liquid that greeted her back side – the lube that Rick had retrieved. It wasn’t until Rick’s hands covered her ass in it that Michonne really realized what was about to happen, she’d been too distracted by Shane’s rolling hips jerking into her. But as soon as Rick’s palm landed between her shoulder blades, pushing her down, chest to chest with Shane, Michonne knew.

Not that she cared.

Rick Grimes worshipped her ass, and she liked him there. If anything, having Rick take her from behind felt like home – but being skin to skin with Shane was something else.

Michonne stared into Shane’s eyes, his cock still inside of her, freely groaning as he rolled his hips slowly, creating a sloppy mess between their bodies. And when Rick’s hands found her hips from the back, steadying them both, Michonne knew what was coming.

Holding onto Shane’s strong shoulders, she prepared herself for it – Rick’s dick lining up with her ass, the head of his cock slowly, carefully, pushing inside.

All three of them stayed still for a moment, making room for the other, Rick ever so carefully sliding himself in, inch by inch, until Michonne truly was stretched to the hilt. 

And it was like nothing she’d ever felt before, heard before, or seen before. It wasn’t an easy thing to do, all of them making room for another, their athletic builds finally being put to good use. She’d always considered her and Rick like a matching pair but maybe, perhaps, it was more like three of kind. Because without a single word, their bodies seemed to harmonize, the two men staying still, allowing Michonne to get comfortable first with this new sensation.

Shane’s cock filled her in the front, Rick in the back, and finally Michonne decided to give it a try. Slowly she rolled her hips as her body got accustomed to such an assault, and that one easy roll had them all moaning together. Michonne was positive she’d never experienced anything more erotic, being squeezed between two men – one that she was married to, the other a person whose dick had no business being throbbing inside her walls as he stretched her out.

And that fact made it all the better, knowing that Rick was behind them, his cock thrusting into her ass, an action that made Michonne’s pussy slide up his best friend’s dick, giving them both pleasure.

There was something about it – the sounds of them all moaning together, Rick’s balls slapping against Shane’s as he continued to fuck her ass, and fuck Shane by extension, that made Michonne’s entire body feel aflame. And she might have been pressed tightly against Shane’s chest, but it really was a group effort to keep their bodies working in harmony, a mixture of hands, sweaty limbs, a grunt from Shane’s lips making Rick moan in response.

“Harder,” Shane demanded, but it wasn’t for Michonne’s to respond to, she knew it.

The request was for Rick, whose thrusts and grinds were driving them all, sending shock wave after shock wave of pleasure through the entire group, forcing Michonne to wrap her arms around Shane’s neck to steady herself, whimpering into him.

Michonne liked being that intimate with the other man. She bit down on her lip when his strong hands rubbed down her sweaty back, comforting her in their shared pleasure. Even the scent of his skin – still fresh from whatever deodorant he used, something clean, not better than Rick’s smell, just different, was adding to her excitement. 

With Rick’s strong grip steadying her hips in place so she wouldn’t slide off Shane’s cock, he continued to rock their bodies with his harsh strokes, pushing in as deep as Michonne’s body would allow. 

The slap he landed forcefully on her ass sent them all into ecstasy, a loud smack that barely covered the sounds of their bodies working together.

And when Rick did it again, Michonne pulled her head up just a little, watching Shane’s face twist in pleasure as watched Rick laying claim to her.

Michonne knew they could probably feel each other inside of her, that the thin wall separating their cocks hardly mattered, that every time Michonne felt Rick’s dick pushing into her ass Shane felt it too, his own cock being gripped tight by her pussy while also being pleasured by Rick. Her and Shane were in this together and that was enough for Michonne to lean down into his lips, finally pressing her mouth against his, breaking a barrier that felt heavier than just sex.

She was kissing Shane Walsh.

She wasn’t just kissing him, but allowing his tongue into her mouth, all under the eyes of Rick, Rick who leaned closer and started planting kisses of his own down her back, his hands finding Shane’s in the tangled mess.

Their bodies were getting sweaty now, their grips on one another forced to tighten. Michonne was between her two boys, still whimpering into Shane’s mouth as Rick continued to deliver blow after blow.

She didn’t fight it when the pressure between her legs started to boil over. Instead Michonne kept groaning, begging Rick to fuck her harder, feeling Shane’s dick inside of her cunt. Her moans filled Shane’s mouth, her thighs tensing around his waist, it was on his cock that her walls clenched and fluttered, pulsing so hard from the attack on her senses that Michonne knew her orgasm was only going to bring on his too.

Shane stiffened first and Michonne knew that telltale sign, the moment a man was about to unload inside of her and Michonne continued to grind against him, pushing them both over the edge together as Rick’s teeth scraped her shoulder.

The added pressure of having Rick pushing on her back made her clit grind against Shane too, the perfect mixture to send her into bliss just as Michonne felt Shane’s warm load fill her up. 

Was it wrong that having another man’s fluids drip into her made her final whimpers that much louder? The idea that Shane had emptied himself into her walls, walls that were typically reserved for Rick? And all the while Rick’s thrusts became brutally hard as Shane and Michonne rode their orgasms out together, Rick right behind them with his greed.

And if having two men fuck her had been unbelievable, having two men cum inside of her was something else entirely.

By the time Rick finally jerked into her ass, Michonne was positive she’d never had such a sticky, wet mess between her legs – legs that were weak from satisfaction.

They were a jumbled, sweaty mess by the time it was all said and done. Michonne wasn’t sure who’s hands were comforting who by that point, just that they all three collapsed onto the bed, short of breath, with aching limbs and throats almost sore from all the groaning. 

“Shit.”

It was Shane that panted that comment out, putting emotion to what they were all feeling. A level of exhaustion and contentment that was overwhelmingly all by itself, much less the pleasure they’d all shared.

“Seriously…man, fuck,” Shane went on, casting his brown eyes towards her and Rick.

Once again Michonne found herself laying between the two men in bed, but this time she felt comfortable reaching a hand out and patting Shane’s stomach, then Rick’s too.

“You two have lost your fucking minds, do you know that?” Shane continued, always the first to speak in any situation. “You ain’t blamin’ this one on me, Rick.”

Michonne couldn’t help but laugh, especially when Rick joined her. It was an easy moment, one that had followed the most intense thing they’d ever shared with another person and Michonne was could rest well knowing that, like Shane worried, Rick wasn’t blaming anyone.

“You could’ve left,” Rick told his best friend, all three of them knowing that no such thing would’ve happened. “No one forced your hand in this.”

“Mhmm, right. And people always claim I’m the bad influence.”

“Well, you did start it,” Michonne added to the conversation, finally finding the energy to engage. “You’re the one that gave my husband a blowjob way back when that go this whole ball rolling…”

“Nope not you too. You don’t remember yourself last night? I wouldn’t mind seeing that,” Shane spoke, mimicking Michonne at the end. “Give me a show boys…”

Michonne shrugged. “Well, I got my show, didn’t I?”

“You got a little more than a show,” Shane answered, finally untangling himself from the sheets and standing up, making no attempts to hide his bare ass.

“Where you going?” Rick asked.

“Breakfast. Y’all ain’t hungry after that?”

“I could eat,” Michonne agreed.

“Rick?” Shane asked, pulling his boxer briefs up his thighs. “Eggs? Toast? This way you two can cuddle or some shit, talk about your feelings or something. I’ll make myself useful like a good third wheel.”

Michonne felt Rick laugh next to her, a boyish grin taking shape on his face.

“I’ll pass,” Rick answered. “Just be that good third wheel and make sure my wife is full, please.”

Shane was almost completely dressed, pulling his shirt over his head when he replied, his browns eyes as sneaky as ever.

“Well, Rick…,” Shane said, rubbing a hand over the back of his head. “I believe I already did.”


End file.
